An epilating device having epilating rollers arranged in pairs is known from FR-PS 2,079,667. The epilating rollers have a wave-shaped roller profile twisted in the form of a helix over the length of the epilating rollers. The profiles of the epilating rollers, which are arranged next to one another in pairs, engage into one another, with the result that the rollers mesh with one another. To make the epilating action possible, the rollers must be driven by a motor which causes the rollers to run together away from the skin. Hairs clamped between the epilating rollers can thereby be torn out of the skin. To guarantee this direction of rotation, it must be ensured that the motor always starts in the same direction of rotation.
As regards their power-to-volume ratio, customarily employed motors designed for mains operation are relatively bulky or uneconomical. Since the housing of an epilating device in which the motor is situated is customarily held in the hand, this bulky construction is troublesome.